Use of a shooting stand to support a user thereon in a seated position and to further provide a supporting structure upon which a firearm may be supported is known in various forms. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,341,427 by Bricko et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,199 by Krien et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,347 by Carpenter, as well as in US patent publication 2016/0003571 by Kleinfelder. Currently available shooting stands may provide limited adjustability, may not be well suited for collapsing into a compact form for portability, may require considerable manipulation by the user to adjust, and/or may provide inadequate support to the user in operation.
The present invention relates to a shooting stand which can be readily collapsed into a portable position while remaining highly adjustable and effective at supporting the user in a deployed position.